


The Godfather

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	The Godfather

【声明：此文为all橘2019春节联文活动所创作，设定参考电影《教父》系列】

 

低头亲吻我的左手  
换取被宽恕的承诺  
老旧管风琴在角落  
一直一直一直伴奏  
黑色帘幕被风吹动  
阳光无言地穿透  
洒向那群被我驯服后的兽  
沉默地喊叫沉默地喊叫  
孤单开始发酵  
不停对着我嘲笑  
回忆逐渐延烧  
曾经纯真的画面  
残忍地温柔出现  
脆弱时间到  
我们一起来祷告

——《以父之名》

 

第一章【Adam&Evan】

1.

“你过来。”

这家隐蔽咖啡馆的木质门牌早已腐朽，金属门把手也被雨水风蚀而锈迹斑斑，若不是门口站着两个黑色制服的意大利保镖和从磨砂玻璃透进去看到的微弱光亮，估计没人觉得此等状态是在营业中吧。

咖啡馆不大，除了琳琅满目的酒瓶，就剩下些积压尘土的旧书。老板仿佛与这个现实世界无关，他穿着一双磨破边角的棕色软皮马丁靴，把腿懒洋洋搭在有微弱阳光照进来的绒布沙发靠背上小憩。一个身材高大猜不出年龄的黑衣男子坐在角落那桌，单独留下了个毛头小子问话，剩下的人零零散散穿上大衣走出咖啡馆，步伐卷起了地面上久未清理的尘土。

小憩中的老板像是被尘土呛到，咳嗽了好几声。

毛头小子低着头且心里发怵，他知道自己刚才多嘴了。

“你是不是被鸡巴操傻了。”

黑衣男子声音轻微且低沉，有种冷峻的气场，眼神完全陷在阴影里。毛头小子瞬间汗流浃背，他看到男子抽出一支雪茄，手却像被灌了铅似的，不敢上前递火。

“记住，别让外人知道你在想什么。”

“明……明白……阁下”

初冬的夜幕总是倏然降临，外面窄街上的路灯突然一下就全都亮了，有一盏刚好打在小憩老板的脸上，他用手挡住眼睛，不情不愿翻了身换个方向。

“下去吧。”

毛头小子离开的时候额头挂满了汗珠。

黑衣男子嘴里叼着雪茄却一直没点燃，他起身走到老板旁边，使劲跺了跺脚，接着退后。

“咳咳咳……咳咳……咳……范……我靠……咳咳……”

老板被灰尘彻底呛醒。

“范丞丞你他妈故意的吧！”

老板发现自己头上的贝雷帽不知何时被压在了屁股下面。

“先生，你这儿的灰尘都能把盆地垒成高原了，抽空收拾一下行吗？”

“滚，别来。”

“我就当下午的生意你都听进去了。”

“场地费800。”

“噗。父亲的教育真的很失败，你看看你这小气吧唧的财迷样子。”

“900”

“回家吃饭吧。”

“1000”

“了解，red-light district的VIP卡该续费了是吧。”

“滚蛋。”

“Happy的狗粮没了。”

老板反击的话语刚到嘴边，就被小狗要饿肚子这件事吞咽回去。

黑衣男子笑着俯身从老板的裤兜里摸出一个雕刻着银色玫瑰的打火机。

 

 

林彦俊抱着一大袋狗粮从小门偷偷潜进院子。

要不是管家和保镖早已摸清这位潇洒二公子不同于常人的行径，恐怕月黑风高敢靠近柯里昂宅邸的鬼鬼祟祟身影早已经被当成靶子射穿好几轮了。

随着领养的两个孩子慢慢长大，纽约最大黑帮家族之一的掌门唐·柯里昂也从众人瞩目的位置逐渐退下，想着把手中的权利分散下去，尽早开始享受退休时光。

老教父不论做事做人都有自己的准则。近日纽约五大家族的生意行情都出现波动，原因其实道上的人也心知肚明，无非就是毒品的事儿。唐·柯里昂其实五年之前就已经宣称坚决不碰毒品了，这是他和整个家族的底线。

但是下午范丞丞在林彦俊店里谈生意的时候，下面的人又提起了关于毒品的事儿，所以当场惹毛了这位最有力的教父继承人。

 

已经搬到老教父书房办公的范丞丞刚洗过澡，他倒了半杯朗姆，听到客厅传来Happy跑来跑去的活泼动静。

 

“人不如狗。”

范丞丞靠在楼梯拐角，目睹林彦俊从自己餐盘里拿出牛排投喂Happy。

“厨房竟然有记者！”

林彦俊仿佛什么也没听见。他朝范丞丞眨了眨眼，指向传出交谈声的位置。

“坎普先生要出书了。”

“What？我们家连厨师都要出书了？”

“Bingo，没想到柯里昂家的二公子才是最没文化的那个。”

“不过坎普叔叔的手艺不流传真是可惜了。回头我要买个几百本分发出去。”

“呵。吃完自己把盘子洗了。”

范丞丞轻笑了一下转身上楼。

 

林彦俊和范丞丞的卧室都在二楼，只不过分别位于走廊的两端。范丞丞的屋子除了阿姨之外不允许任何进去，但其实里面几乎什么也没有。他从小就不被允许玩玩具，唯一的娱乐项目是弹钢琴。客厅的老旧雅马哈钢琴范丞丞也是没事儿就去弹的，调音师莱斯特定期来给范丞丞的这个老伙伴修整，顺便观察钢琴边角有没有被Happy啃出新的牙印儿。

林彦俊的卧室则是稀奇古怪的玩意儿一堆一堆。

范丞丞先拐到二楼回房间拿文件。他刚坐上深灰色的绸缎床面，手机就如急切的战后余波突然响起混乱噪声。

平日里他都开震动，这特殊的铃声很少会响起。

 

 

2.

去医院的路上范丞丞一直握着林彦俊颤抖的手。

范丞丞得到的消息是老教父唐·柯里昂中了三枪扔在抢救，据悉中弹位置不算特别严重但依旧非常危险。但是他只跟林彦俊说了两枪。

他也只敢跟林彦俊说中了两枪。

唐·柯里昂和妻子非常恩爱，婚后育有一儿一女。但是大儿子十五岁那年死于意外，本来选好继承人的老教父伤透了心，妻子也因为这巨大的刺激住进了精神病院，无法再生育。鉴于家族情况的特殊性，老教父决定领养两个小孩，他们必须与意大利和美国都没有瓜葛。

老教父对这两个小孩的教育方式完全不同。Adam（范丞丞）从小就跟在他身边察言观色做事，Evan（林彦俊）则是一点生意都不碰想做什么做什么。于是乎，Adam聪明稳重又圆滑，Evan洒脱单纯又懒散。

所以提起老教父，范丞丞的情感立场更像是对上司和老师；而林彦俊对唐·柯里昂的感情完全是像父亲一样。当然了，也只有他敢在唐·柯里昂面前任性放肆。

林彦俊全程都处于胡思乱想的恐惧之中。

这两兄弟也并没有血缘关系，不过从小一起长大的亲密陪伴让他们成为这个世界上除了老教父之外最相信彼此的人。

“父亲不会有事的。”

两个人手牵得过分紧，林彦俊衬衣袖口的扣子磨着范丞丞的手腕，留下一个半圆红痕。

“心慌。”

“有我。”

范丞丞在对面车辆刺眼的远光灯中又给了林彦俊一个结实拥抱。前车的红色刹车尾灯把脆弱男孩的眼角泪痕照亮。

 

手术进行了五个小时。

范丞丞一边安排后续事宜一边焦急等待。林彦俊就在手术室外面的长椅上坐着，眼睛望着“手术中”三个猩红大字。

为了不打草惊蛇，柯里昂家的重要人物并没有全部出现。军师伊恩在公司稳定军心，副手希斯已经派人去调查刺杀的真相。唐的兄弟，也就是他们的大伯桑尼，正从西西里增派家乡的人手过来帮忙。

范丞丞必须冷静。

事情都安排好之后，范丞丞从自动贩卖机里拿出两罐热咖啡。他蹲在林彦俊面前，掰开他攥紧的手。

“谢谢。”

“听着，Evan.”范丞丞捏着林彦俊的下巴让他看着自己。

“不管父亲的情况如何，我都需要你，柯里昂家族也需要你，你必须马上成长。”

“父亲不会有事的。”

“医生正在尽全力抢救他，但是，我们得做好最坏的打算。”

“Adam，我接受不了，我不行。”

“你是柯里昂家的人，你是父亲选定的人，你必须接受从现在起发生的一切。”

林彦俊又忍不住望向手术室。

 

范丞丞的左手食指上有一处明显凹陷，这块儿伤疤和林彦俊有关。7岁那年的复活节，林彦俊看见宴会桌上摆的金蛋觉得好玩，就偷偷过去，想砸开看看里面都有什么。等范丞丞跑过来的时候林彦俊已经砸了两个了，情急之中范丞丞推开即将惨遭毒手的金蛋，没想到被林彦俊一锤砸到手。

于是十分坚强的范丞丞当场泪流满面。

林彦俊实在内疚。宴会散场之后，他回收了一颗还算完整的金蛋，把自己私藏的玻璃弹珠装了一半进去，冒着被范丞丞骂的危险，潜进他的卧室放在床头柜上以表歉意。

那颗已经掉了漆的金蛋和里面晶莹剔透的弹珠陪范丞丞一直到现在。

 

“休息一会儿吧，我看着。”

林彦俊挪开位置让范丞丞坐在身边。他握着手里的焦糖玛奇朵上下摇晃。

“我去抽支烟。”

“我也想抽。”

“不行。”

银色打火机被范丞丞揣在西装口袋里。林彦俊皱着眉头伸手去抢，被范丞丞抓着手腕摁在兜里。

范丞丞的表情终于轻松了一点，忍不住翘起嘴角。林彦俊咬紧牙关，咬合肌鼓出好几次。

“手术中”的灯突然熄灭。

两个人迅速朝手术室门口跑去。

 

唐·柯里昂脱离危险但仍然昏迷。

 

3.

“Evan，你觉得接下来会怎么样。”

老教父身上插满了管子，仪器的声音让人麻木又心慌。

“原本就想吃肉的人肯定不会放弃这次机会，藏在暗处狩猎的人只怕也开始擦枪了。”

范丞丞听到后眉毛挑了一下，苦涩欣慰。

“书没读几天，话还挺在理。”

“敢直接刺杀父亲，只怕这一次……是有灭门的企图。”

“你心里清楚就好。”

“可是为什么……为什么就突然这样……我……”

毕竟是没接触过黑道的男孩，冷静一会儿之后又无法控制自己的情绪了。

“第一，有内奸。第二，有后台。内奸可能和其他家族勾结也有可能和对手勾结，甚至是我们内部想洗牌也说不准……还有，不排除警察暗箱操作的可能性。”

林彦俊泛红的双眼又浮现朦胧雾气。他咬着嘴唇，呼吸变得沉重。

“所以，我们要想活命，只能…”

范丞丞碰了一下林彦俊嘴角的小痣，又被那人瞧见了左手食指的凹痕。他抓住那跟手指像抓着救命稻草，然后闭上眼吻了一下范丞丞的手背。

像亲吻教父的左手。

 

4.

林彦俊终于叫人把咖啡馆打扫干净。

本来是自己秘密花园的破旧店铺现在成了商定柯里昂兴亡大事的根据地。

打火机的声音接二连三响起，屋内的空气都带着浓浓灼烧味。林彦俊看着门外保镖被冻得瑟瑟发抖的背影，打算让他们进来等着。他回头看了眼被生意折磨的一脸憔悴的范丞丞，轻步移动到门口。

靠右边站的保镖一直在调整袖子，大臂处略紧。林彦俊下意识打量他的身材，发现黑色大衣似乎有点短小。

都是量身定做的衣服，应该很合身才对啊？

他的脖颈滑下一滴细汗。

林彦俊大脑飞速运转，他强忍着过分骤跳的心脏，右手抚上腰间的手枪。一次需要解决两个，没工夫做心理建设，不能出现差池。

空气中过量的焦油废气让他眼睛酸涩难忍。林彦俊再一次回头看向范丞丞，说不准这会是最后一眼。

好在范丞丞的眼神也向他靠过来。

林彦俊立刻冲他摇了摇头。

范丞丞是多聪明的人，他马上领悟到事情不对。

“Evan，你这儿怎么没有妹夫庄园的红酒。回家取两瓶去。”

“回家”是暗号。每次出来办事柯里昂的人都会设置一个发送危险信息的关键词。范丞丞笑着看向林彦俊，示意身边的亲信跟上去。

亲信看似没事儿一样的从容走出去几步，然后转身和突然站起来的范丞丞默契配合朝桌上的人开枪。

 

与此同时，林彦俊掏出手枪对着门外保镖的后脑勺一人一枪。

 

地板上的血迹像开闸的洪流一样四散，林彦俊的眼神有点失焦，他被范丞丞抱在怀里安慰的时候意识还停留在刚才，没有跟上已经流逝掉的时间。

范丞丞让他坐在沙发上冷静，自己则和亲信一同处理尸体。

林彦俊歇了一会儿终于起身。

 

“Evan.”

林彦俊一路上都没能缓过神来，进门瞬间他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，背对着范丞丞一饮而尽。范丞丞倒也没说什么，他从仆人端过来的冰桶里舀出两颗冰块放进林彦俊干净的酒杯里，自己没喝酒但是嚼碎了一块儿冰。

“你很细心、勇敢。Evan，让我刮目相看。”

“我……”

林彦俊的酒杯被范丞丞装了半杯他平时经常喝的朗姆酒。

“只是看着笨，反应还挺快的。”

“Adam.”

“嗯？”

“人死了是不是会变重啊。”

林彦俊的脑海中突然浮现了刚才处理尸体的画面。

“有些人活着也没在轻的啊 。”

范丞丞笑着拍拍他的肩膀，示意他放松一点。

“……你说得对。”

“说正事。我打算把保镖都换成桑尼叔叔派来的人。”

“也好。暗杀父亲的事有眉目了吗？”

两个人转移到沙发上聊天。

“你不也偷偷在查吗？”

“……我那叫推理。”

“父亲果然没有看错人，Evan，你天生黑道命。”

“谢谢。我希望我是桃花命。”

“不过还是抱歉把你的秘密小基地毁了。”

“没事，反正我也打算回家了。”

“当务之急，我需要一个靠谱的人守在医院。”

“怎么？”

“我在排查奸细，很多人现在不敢用。你也见识到刚刚的危情了，安保被攻破了口简直是要命的事。”

“要么我去吧。”

“别开玩笑了，搞不好变成父亲保护你。”

“…我…”

“你得留在我身边，不然我不放心。”

“那怎么办。”

“我想找个干净靠谱的，守在医院帮我们观察，最好关键时刻能起点作用。”

“干净靠谱？唔…”

林彦俊的脑海中突然浮现了一个人的名字。

“陈立农，你还记得吗？”

“陈立农…就是Amber婚礼来的那个花匠吗？”

“对。”

“我没听错吧，你要让一个花匠来保护父亲？”

“他不是普通的花匠，他是……散打冠军……”

“等等。你们一直都有联系？”

“是啊，Amber婚礼也是一年多之前的事了，我觉得他还挺靠谱的。”

不知道是酒精作祟还是紧张情绪未退，范丞丞发现林彦俊突然脸红。他眯着眼思考了几秒钟，又恢复了面无表情。

“我见见。”

 

 

第二章【Leo&Evan】

1.

今天是纽约全城戒备的重要日子。

柯里昂家族的小女儿终于嫁人了，当然能被教父选中当女婿的必然不是小人物。马里诺家族掌控着意大利的酒业和制药业，人们心知肚明这是两大家族为了共同利益的联姻，但明面儿上还是给足了老教父面子，因为他对葡萄酒的痴狂也是无人不知无人不晓，所以排成长龙来祝贺的宾客都笑称马里诺提亲的时候一定带足了极品红酒。

对于妹妹Amber的婚礼，老教父只交代了林彦俊做两件事：布置现场和写请帖。

范丞丞很久没有深夜回来还看见林彦俊的房间亮着灯了，他从虚掩的门缝看进去，发现林彦俊盘腿坐在地毯中央手里拿着两种材质的卡片紧蹙眉头。

后来付钱的时候他才知道林彦俊光是挑选请帖的样式和纸张就花费很多时间，确认宾客名单就更别提了，最搞笑的是他觉得自己字丑丢份儿于是拜托朋友帮他写，结果被老教父发现勒令全部重写。

“老头就是故意要让我出糗。”

婚礼现场，林彦俊站在门口看到每一份被打开确认的请帖，捏着小领结跟范丞丞忿忿抱怨。

而范丞丞惊喜发现林彦俊仅仅凭借看资料和写请帖就把这些宾客认得差不多了，甚至连女伴是不是正牌妻子他都知道。

 

为了满足妹妹的公主梦，林彦俊订了好多鲜花。

即使是在女儿大喜的日子里唐·柯里昂也被各种事情缠身。他的会客厅里排了三位客人，有家庭纠纷也有刑事难题，他们认定这位老教父一定能妥善解决。

范丞丞敲门进去汇报宾客情况的时候碰巧看到上一位客人正在虔诚亲吻唐·柯里昂的左手。

 

陈立农很久没有留这种瓜皮头了，上司说齐刘海减龄至少五岁。他正坐在车里观察今天进入婚礼现场的宾客情况。其实大部分来宾都不可能开自己名下的车过来，他们当然知道警察乐于出现在这种“鱼龙混杂”的场合趁机找茬。

陈立农拿出手机又确认了一下婚礼现场的设计图。

“补的花到咯陈老师。”

陈立农接到了Spring花艺的电话后立刻戴上鸭舌帽赶到了唐·柯里昂府邸的后门。

早晨6点的时候陈立农已经来过一趟了，他的伪装身份是Spring的首席花艺师，之前一直和林彦俊底下的人对接，安全起见他并没有直接和这位柯里昂家的神秘二公子见面。谁知道以为一切OK的时候这位难搞的客人突然打电话说花有点少，需要再补一些，弄得陈立农赶紧联系准备。

 

“动作有点慢诶，宾客都来了好多了。”

一进院子陈立农就赔着笑容连连鞠躬，他抬起头和讲话人清冷的眼神打了个交汇：他穿着正统简洁却价格不菲的黑色西装，头发梳得光洁，看着挺像……伴郎的。

妹妹结婚，哥哥必然要拿出不好惹的架势来。只是这人虽然看着严肃，一开口讲话就糯糯软软的，丝毫感觉不到威胁。

“保证十五分钟之内搞定。”

陈立农带着助手迅速开始布置。

 

唐·柯里昂家并没有陈立农想得那么奢华，甚至花园都不是很大。6点钟来的那次他已经把监控的位置都确认过了，但经过范丞丞身边时，他还是下意识低着头避免和这人直接打照面。

范丞丞的做事风格他早有耳闻。

 

2.

林彦俊怎么也不会料到自己会被一个小姑娘堵在自家院子里动弹不得。

趁着柯里昂家小女儿结婚的大喜日子，盯上柯里昂家二公子的莺莺燕燕来了不少，范丞丞不近女色的传闻让她们彻底死了心，但是林彦俊经常出没娱乐场所的消息带给大家希望。

更何况今天目睹了这位二公子的风采，姑娘们更是坐不住了，早已开始盘算下手的时机。

从后厨到宴客现场的小路上林彦俊已经扶起两位摔倒的姑娘，与此同时还被另外两个金发碧眼的美女塞了手机号。

“这……”

他挠挠头，感叹上层社会的社交方式竟然这么老派的吗。

 

当然，眼前这位小麦色皮肤的辣妹就大胆很多，她直接把林彦俊按在墙上，贴着耳边审讯似的问话，穿着银色深V礼服的长腿慢慢顶开林彦俊的膝盖。

“小姐，您……这样被我父亲看到，可能会对您的家族有不好的印象。”

“你在CRAP都是金卡了，跟我这儿装什么呢？”

“我是喜欢玩，但是……玩的方式有很多种，我怕姑娘吃不消。”

“比如呢？”

“Call me.”

“我就知道。”

林彦俊把辣妹的手缓缓放下。他笑着从兜里拿出刚才收到的写着手机号的小纸条塞到她手中。

 

陈立农在警车里从监控中看到了来龙去脉。他瞧了一眼手表，今天来柯里昂家的任务挺多，其中一项就是挫挫这位黑帮老大的锐气，让他知道家族强强联合也得注意分寸。虽然幕后是警察在里面搅和，但是他们需要佯装成其他几个家族的威胁。

 

果然，三分钟之后，婚礼现场出现了骚动。

正如很多年之后柯里昂家的这座宅子在拍卖会上被一位名不见经传的东方富豪买去了一样，陈立农怎么也不会料到，这场骚乱的出现让他走向了完全不同的人生。

当他瞧见一个穿着粉红色公主裙的小丫头从柯里昂家大门哭着跑出来的时候，第一反应就是冲进去看看那位二公子有没有发生意外。

 

早已潜伏好的同事冲进了柯里昂家的大门，陈立农心情有点焦急。小丫头踉跄了几步突然坐在路边，好像是扭到了脚，位置离他不远，他决定过去看看。

 

“你怎么了呀？”

陈立农轻轻坐在她身边，下意识想帮她抹掉脸上的眼泪。

“不碍事，赌气呢。”

林彦俊从不远处朝他们这边走来。

“你怎么还没回去啊？”

他问陈立农。

“哦，我等着结束了收拾完再走。”

“这样啊，早知道留你吃饭了，不好意思啊。”

“没关系，里面……没事吧？”

“没事，出了点小意外。哦对了，她也没事，洋娃娃在混乱之中被踩坏了，跑出来生气呢。”

陈立农笑了笑。没想到这位二公子对辣妹没感觉，对小姑娘倒是挺上心的。

“呜呜呜……俊俊哥哥……痛……”

小丫头拽了拽林彦俊的裤子。林彦俊立刻蹲下来询问她，发现左脚真的扭到了。

“你是大马哈鱼吗？怎么气性这么大？玩具坏了就气到扭脚？”

“呜呜呜……我……痛痛……”

“你帮我看一下她，我进去叫她父母出来，婚礼这边我还走不开。”

“我先送她去医院吧，不然孩子还得多疼一会儿。”陈立农抓住机会向林彦俊示好。

“那……太谢谢你了。我一会儿打电话给你。”

“不客气。”

陈立农抱起小丫头，看着林彦俊小跑回去的背影然后回到车上前往医院。

他好像忘了自己还有盯梢的任务。

 

 

跟林彦俊慢慢熟悉之后，柯里昂家宅院花艺的打理工作也落在了陈立农身上。他为了不暴露自己，白天查案，晚上插花。忙到没有私生活。

鉴于林彦俊提出让陈立农帮忙看护唐柯里昂，上司综合考虑了目前黑帮势力日益猖獗的严峻性，决定让陈立农全心全意跟这个案子，在柯里昂家卧底。

于是，陈立农获得了一个滴水不漏的假身份。

 

“你真是散打冠军啊？”

和林彦俊认识了三个月之后，这位公子哥请他去会所玩。

“是啊，要见识一下吗？”

“不了，等机会来了再见识吧哈哈。那你为什么要当花艺师啊？”

“能让自己安静下来吧。跟花打交道比跟人打交道舒服多了。”

“嗯，同意。”

林彦俊笑过之后就一直冷着脸了，他的玩法果然和陈立农想得不太一样，没什么帅哥美女陪着，而是只有酒和音乐。

“不开心吗？”

“是。”

“叫我出来不是为了谈心吗？怎么倒什么都不讲了。”

陈立农跟他碰了个杯。

“对了，我想到让你施展拳脚的好机会了。”

“嗯？”

林彦俊话锋一转，让陈立农也变得好奇了起来。

“罗奇马里诺，也就是我的妹夫，我不好亲自动手，你替我把他打一顿。记得，千万要打脸。”

“……他对你妹妹不好吗？”

“……哎。说来话长。不过是他活该。”

林彦俊当然明白妹妹的婚姻掺杂了太多复杂成分，但是由于身份的特殊性，对妹夫乱搞的事情他也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“行，需要他顺便录个道歉视频吗？”

“可以。最好发毒誓，哈哈哈。”

“没问题。”

“谢谢你，事成之后，我带你去个好地方。”

“比这还好？”

“当然了，那可是我的秘密基地。”

 

3.

唐·柯里昂出事之后，范丞丞除了加强安保，就是督促林彦俊练习射击从而更好地保护自己。关于防身技巧林彦俊倒是从小就会的，只是这位一直被保护着的二公子懂事之后就过分善良，连鸡脖子都舍不得抹，更别提杀人了。

但是柯里昂家的人有双手沾血的宿命。

事情突然又危机。范丞丞和林彦俊必须站在一起与世界为敌，与此同时他也必须帮助林彦俊以最快的速度适应黑道的残酷。

简直是要把他变成另外一个人。

亦或是变回原来的样子。

范丞丞思前想后，这几日根本睡不安稳，他满脑子都是小时候跟在唐·柯里昂身边的残忍回忆，连他自己第一次开枪杀人的场面也从记忆深处蹦了出来。

高度紧张之下的范丞丞终于妥协了。这么多年没有让别人进过自己房间的他喊林彦俊来陪他睡几天。

 

“我的天呐。”

林彦俊穿着粉色的猪猪睡衣，一进来就蹦到他柔软的大床上打了好几个滚。滚完之后还不过瘾，他又从金蛋里拿出一个玻璃弹珠在床上玩。

“赶紧睡觉。”

“我有点兴奋，有生之年。”

“别得寸进尺。”

“有的人表面上有条不紊，其实晚上害怕的睡不着觉。”

林彦俊掀开被子就钻了进去。

“滚回去拿被子。”

“我不拿，我宣布林彦俊正式被这张床封印。”

“……算了。”

范丞丞掀开被子的另外一角也钻了进去。

“嘿嘿……哥。”

林彦俊像一只撒娇小猫抱住范丞丞的腰。这一声“哥”他从小到大没听到过几次，一方面是林彦俊喜欢直呼他大名，毕竟两个人没有血缘关系年纪也差不多；另一方面则是，他不太希望林彦俊这样想。

“离我远点。”

“Adam,我会加油的。”

他突然有点想摸林彦俊的头发，但是没下得去手。范丞丞觉得他摸了之后，好像就真的是他哥哥了。

 

“Evan，这两天就准备动手吧。”

范丞丞对着呼吸均匀的林彦俊轻声说。

“……好。”

原来这样的夜晚谁都睡不着。

 

 

“Evan，杀人的时候必须万无一失，要对任何可能阻止行动的人开枪，杀手需要保持一定的兴奋又必须冷静细致。你知道吗，就是那种头皮发麻大脑充血，心跳加速呼吸都清凉的感觉。但是这和报复社会似的屠杀完全不同，所以……安非他命这种药吃不得，除非你想变成疯子。”

范丞丞像小时候一样靠在冰箱旁边看着老厨师坎普把布里奶酪卷进下午刚运过来的伊比利亚火腿里，然后趁他不注意偷出罐啤酒来藏在身后。

餐厅里坐着林彦俊和两个副手，他们在等待晚餐的同时听着这位“新教父”看似无心的教诲，各自心怀异事。

“坎普叔叔，今天喝玉米猪骨汤。”

林彦俊听到这句暗号不自觉打了个寒颤。其实一落座他就看到餐桌上的淡粉色玫瑰已经有了枯黄的倾向，最外面那圈的花瓣发蔫了，他伸手把花瓶够过来，揪掉败叶攥在手里，起身走进厨房。

坎普在柯里昂家服务了二十多年，他从意大利跑到墨西哥，又从墨西哥偷渡到美国，被老教父尝到地道意大利手艺之后从十多个人里脱颖而出留在柯里昂家当厨师，没想到竟然持续关照了这么久。

所以他的死亡不会被发现。

范丞丞见林彦俊进来扔垃圾，伸出脚绊了他一下，看着因为趔趄而从他手里飞出来的残破花瓣划出弧线。

坎普先生一边给猪骨头剃肉一边回过头来温柔看着这俩淘气包。

林彦俊摸着腰间的枪差点掉下眼泪。

范丞丞跟林彦俊说唐·柯里昂让他杀的第一个人是钢琴老师。林彦俊听到真相后震惊了许久，他从未想到自己眼中慈祥的父亲竟然会如此决绝，他也渐渐看透了黑道的残酷。但是命运已经安排他在这里，他必须适应、接受、改变。

如果关键时候软弱，那么他失去的可能不仅仅是自己的命，还有一切他在乎的人。

 

对不起，坎普叔叔。

 

坎普先生的脑门中央中了一枪。不偏不倚，像是提前有人在那里标了记号。

他倒下时后脑勺刚好砸在身后的案板上，蜷曲的深棕色头发粘住上面还没来及做成肉渣的猪油，下一秒血就顺着头颅流了下来，顷刻间汇聚成一条小溪流到林彦俊脚边。

林彦俊愣在原地没有躲开，范丞丞淡定后退避免脚底粘血。

然后范丞丞打开啤酒泼上林彦俊的脸，让他清醒的同时顺便冲掉那鼻尖被溅上的坎普的血渍。

“Good job.”

林彦俊一身冷汗。

 

 

当天晚上林彦俊就跑了出去，他没有留在范丞丞身边，也不想待在家里，他能想到的就是去咖啡馆独自冷静。

当他气喘吁吁赶到的时候，发现陈立农恰好也在。

“怎么？真把这儿当自己家了？”

陈立农见到林彦俊一副主人招呼客人的架势，还笑嘻嘻给他盛了一碗林彦俊没怎么吃过的泡面料理端过去。

“既然你与我分享了，我就不能不领情啊。”

“那请你先离开一会儿好吗。”

“怎么了？需要帮你打人吗？”

“不需要，赶紧走。”

林彦俊坐在沙发上揉着太阳穴。

“等一下，打我几拳再走。”

他又喊住陈立农。

“嗯？”

陈立农突然看到林彦俊没来及的换掉的靴子底下好像沾了血。他缓缓走过去坐在林彦俊身边。

“想发泄的话，散打冠军可以让你无偿殴打。”

林彦俊转过头看着陈立农温暖认真的笑容，终于忍不住哭出了声。

 

4.

范丞丞仔细看着陈立农的资料，并没有发现什么可疑之处。

“干净的吗？”

“资料确实挺干净的。”

 

范丞丞起初怀疑马里诺家想要借着联姻吞并柯里昂，因为他们家族几乎垄断了意大利的制药领域，和Amber结婚之后凭借着柯里昂这层关系也顺利打进了美国市场，但是老教父把握着毒品关口不让碰，使得马里诺家族眼睁睁看着肥水流到外人田去。

如果真是马里诺家干的，那么纽约这边肯定有帮凶。范丞丞抽丝剥茧般的冷静分析，近日里他一直在调查哪个家族的毒品收入大幅增长。

但碍着妹妹这层关系，有时候还真的有点难办，联姻这件事好也不好。

林彦俊没有把妹妹在马里诺家的遭遇告诉范丞丞，不然真的会出人命。

 

“Evan，你先带陈立农去医院吧，我晚些时候过去。随时update父亲的情况。”

“OK.”

 

出发之前，上司悄悄告诉陈立农，如果老教父醒来，接到指示后立刻灭口。

 

 

第三章 【The Godfather】

1.

没有一座城市是完全白，也没有一座城市是完全黑。

所谓稳定从来都是在黑白两道之间权衡，一会儿朝白倾斜，一会儿黑色又溢出来。但是不管黑的势力如何庞大，一旦威胁到政治利益，那么一切都会重新洗牌。

柯里昂家族就在这场斗争中成为了牺牲品。

枪打出头鸟，面对毒品这块儿肥肉，唐柯里昂怎么都没想到，退避三舍竟然成了挡别人财路的眼中钉。

就在马里诺联系格雷克一起端了柯里昂家族之后，警方也觉得重组纽约黑帮的时机到了。螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，最高明的手段是让他们自相残杀。

于是新上任的纽约市警察局局长瑞恩更加坚定的把三把大火集中点燃在唐·柯里昂周围。

对于黑白两道的打点，唐柯里昂一直都是尽心尽力。亲生儿子十五岁出意外的事他也调查清楚了，但是为了顾全大局，他跟其他几个家族依旧保持着相安无事的表面平静，甚至放出话说唐·柯里昂绝不会报复。

但是林彦俊有一次经过老教父房间的时候，听到唐·柯里昂这样跟范丞丞强调：

复仇这盘菜，凉了最好吃。

 

范丞丞和林彦俊刚被老教父领回家的时候性格完全不同，除了模样可人，两个小孩的智商测试也非常过关。范丞丞是个非常善良的孩子，从孤儿院出来之后不忘挨着敲门和小朋友与老师告别；林彦俊则性格有点孤僻，他几乎什么也没带就坐上了唐·柯里昂家的高级轿车，话不多，但是多次盯着门口看范丞丞有没有过来。

老教父问林彦俊害不害怕，他摇摇头；又问他开不开心，他也摇摇头。

唐柯里昂当即决定用不同的方法教育这两个小孩：范丞丞需要狠毒一些，而林彦俊需要阳光一点。

随着两个小孩的健康成长，唐柯里昂也在心里暗暗盘算自己退休之后应该由谁来继承教父的位置。

他当然也看出了范丞丞不近女色以及对林彦俊的特殊情感。

 

Happy是林彦俊养的时间最长的活物。

自从来了柯里昂家之后范丞丞的玩具都被收进了地下室，林彦俊出去玩抓回来的小草蛇范丞丞也只是偷偷隔着玻璃瓶子看一看，还没等他多看几眼的时候，小家伙就被林彦俊弄死了。

后来唐·柯里昂叫了心理医生专门来给林彦俊辅导，他才学会了放生而不是杀生。

不论是在唐·柯里昂眼中还是范丞丞眼中，林彦俊都是需要被保护的那一个。有时候他甚至也觉得自己应该是被保护的，不需要面对残酷的，但是童年过于悲惨的遭遇使得他骨子里始终带着点暴戾的种子。或者，更准确一点，埋着一颗疯狂的定时炸弹。

接受自己杀人事实之后的林彦俊，好像听到了定时诈弹倒计时开启的声音。

 

2.

接到暗杀指令的时候，陈立农整个人都是懵的。甚至心不在焉都没认真听林彦俊讲得冷笑话。

“我父亲真的很帅，对吧。”

林彦俊和陈立农一起守在唐·柯里昂的病房里。老教父目前情况稳定，据说昨天夜里醒了一次，鉴于体力还没完全恢复，所以大部分时间依旧处于昏睡状态中。

“虽然问这些或许不太妥当，但是，我还是想知道刺杀柯里昂先生的凶手找到了吗。”

“凶手的尸体找到了。”

“嗯 ……被灭口也很正常。”

“还没来得及问你的花店怎么办？”

“哦，没事，有人帮忙打理呢。”

“说实话，给我打工比开花店挣钱多了。”

“感谢二公子提供发家致富的机会。”

“看到父亲醒了，我心里踏实多了。真的很感谢你，这份工作……危险系数很高。”

“既来之则安之。”

“一会儿我有事需要先走，晚些时候范丞丞会过来，他这个人疑心比较重，你别在意。”

“没事。”

“对了，还有一件事，陈立农先生。”

“怎么？”

“考虑长期给我打工吧。”

 

在林彦俊杀掉坎普先生的那个夜晚，他其实被陈立农的体恤感动了。

或许是从他送脚受伤小丫头去医院那一刻起，亦或是两个人在Amber婚礼上的第一个照面。林彦俊总觉得这个人能给他安全感。

那个带着害怕恐惧和颤抖的吻不知道由谁发起，一切都是那么自然，比雨夜被淋湿的一对躲雨情侣还要顺理成章，那个吻带着热腾腾的泡面味道，让林彦俊从冰冷卑鄙的刽子手变回了温暖的少年。

陈立农没有心动吗？他之所以待在这个咖啡馆，就是为了等待林彦俊。他知道未来某一天自己必须离开他，而且很有可能是伤害他之后悄无声息的离开。

这份痛苦和抑制不住的心动一同伴随着陈立农度过每一个辗转难眠的夜晚。

 

林彦俊离开病房之后，陈立农去找医生了解唐·柯里昂的病情。

他首先想到的是如何能让老教父毫无痛苦的闭眼。

 

 

范丞丞前往医院之前先让司机带他去陈立农的花店看了看。

他走进去买了一束绿色的雏菊，顺便和店员小丫头闲聊。小丫头倒是性格活泼，范丞丞问他们这边能不能做婚礼之类的布置，她非常自豪的说柯里昂家小姐的婚礼就是我们操办的。

“都是你一个人弄的吗？太厉害了吧。”

“没有，还有我们首席花艺师，以及……嗯……对，Leo老师。”

范丞丞非常友好地笑着又跟小丫头寒暄了几句，然后悄悄拿了张收银台摆放的花艺师名片塞进口袋里。

 

去医院的路上，他拨打了名片上印着的陈立农电话。

一直无人接听。

 

 

“辛苦了，陈先生。”

和林彦俊描述的范丞丞形象不同，陈立农发现这人对他挺客气的，并没有问什么刁钻的问题。

“我相信Evan看人的眼光。”

范丞丞没有带雏菊去看唐·柯里昂，而是来的时候顺手送给了一楼的护士。

“说实话，我和Evan都没陪着父亲睡过觉呢，相比之下陈先生好像才真正承担了儿子的义务。”

“不敢当。”

“明天下午有人换班，我派车接你去府上吃饭，请务必赏光。”

“那……恭敬不如从命。”

“辛苦了，我去找医生问问情况。”

“好。”

 

 

“Evan,书房等我。”

林彦俊办完事前脚刚进门，范丞丞的消息就到了。他思考了一下是先洗澡还是先喂狗。

最终喂狗取得了胜利。

 

 

“Amber婚礼那天的监控你看过吗？”

范丞丞帮林彦俊拉了把椅子让他坐在旁边，然后打开电脑。

“我看那个干嘛？”

“有骚乱。”

“哦，这个啊，小动作而已大家心里都清楚啊，不是早就解决了吗？”

“那天陈立农也在吧。”

“他来布置现场，当然在了。”

“我怎么对他那天没太大印象。”

“他后来还经常过来修剪枝叶呢，你有印象了吗？父亲也认得他。”

“动作是挺麻利的。”

范丞丞认真看着监控，似乎没发现陈立农的异常。

“他哪里不对劲了？”

“还好，我就是再确认一下，你别多心。”

“我以为你大晚上把我叫到书房来是发现了什么了不得的证据。”

“怎么一直为他讲话。”

“被盘问的滋味不好受啊，Adam，搞得像你在怀疑我。”

“别耍小孩子脾气。”

“Adam，就算他有问题，我也想不出他是哪一方的人。我曾经试探过，他是真的不了解。”

“不像黑道上的人，是吗？”

“……是。”

“那你像黑道上的人吗？”

“我不管像不像，都注定是黑道上的人。”

“Evan，你嗅不到他身上的肉腥味儿，很有可能是因为他属于吃素的阵营。”

“Adam，请你拿出证据。”

“你好严肃。”

“他很优秀。”

“Evan，请你拿出证据。”

“Adam，我们是一体的，你是我最重要的人也是最信任的人。”

“但我并没有觉得你最信任我。”

“到底是谁在耍小孩子脾气啊！？”

“如果陈立农不是干净的，你怎么办。”

“你让我怎么办我就怎么办。”

“哦。还没有失去理智。”

“给我证据。”

“去睡吧。我明天叫他来吃饭了。”

“坎普先生都不在了，家宴办的起来吗。”

“我亲自下厨。”

 

 

林彦俊本来赌气想回自己房间，但是洗过澡冷静了一下之后，他还是去范丞丞卧室陪他了。

他们已经养成了心意相通的默契。

 

范丞丞看完了花园内部的监控，又找管家调出了宅邸外的监控。

 

 

3.

范丞丞回到房间，发现林彦俊也并没有睡着，他拿起自己桌角的那本《甜牙》认真看着，见范丞丞走进来置若罔闻。

“别装文豪了，麦克尤恩不适合你。”

“你成天看这种卧底小说怪不得疑神疑鬼的。”

“不错啊，居然看懂了。”

“睡了，晚安。”

“想吃什么，我明天早晨叫人去准备材料。”

“坎普先生做的饭，什么都行。”

“干嘛跟自己较劲呢，Evan？”

“你让我杀掉他，不就是为了让我时刻想起这种泯灭人性的感觉么。”

“他没多干净。”

“我们也没多干净。”

“睡不着的话，床头柜抽屉里有褪黑素。”

“书出了一半作者消失了，你媒体那边打点了吗？”

“什么时候轮到柯里昂家的二公子担心我做事的周密性了？”

“褪黑素给我。”

“噗……药还是少吃。你靠过来一点，我给你唱助眠曲。”

“我还是回屋吧。”

“睡吧~睡吧~我亲爱的宝贝~~~~~”

“我要赏巴掌了。”

“爸爸的手臂永远保护你~~~~~”

啪！

 

 

第二天下午陈立农准时被范丞丞接到柯里昂家用餐。

他昨晚在柯里昂宅邸外的监控中看到了破绽。起先范丞丞让手下的人去查陈立农的车牌号，发现没有问题。就在他精神松懈觉得可能是自己多虑了的时候，他看到陈立农朝骚乱时冲进自己家里控制局面的警察点了点头。

这个小细节他前前后后反复确认了好几遍，然后立刻让医院那边的人盯紧陈立农。

范丞丞没有把这件事立刻告诉林彦俊。不过这恰恰印证了他在调查中遇到的难题和猜想：警察确实参与了刺杀，而且参与的还不少，甚至从很早以前就开始谋划了。

现在的情形是四面楚歌。

但是陈立农目前还不能动，就像和马里诺那边也要装傻是一个道理。当务之急他需要一个靠谱的外援，毒品的口子先装着样子打开，测试的同时顺便把局势搅乱，分散各方注意力。

所以这顿饭，他要当着陈立农的面演一出苦肉计，把锅趁机甩给马里诺。

 

“那个水果沙拉是我拌的，剩下全是Adam的手艺。”

“除了水果沙拉都非常美味。”

“陈保镖你绩效是不是不想要了。”

看着林彦俊和陈立农在吃饭的时候默契斗嘴，范丞丞冷静之余又多了几分担忧。

原来这个小警察不仅杀人，而且偷心。

 

 

“陈先生，住家里吧。”

没想到范丞丞突然提出这个请求，林彦俊看了他一眼，并没有马上发表意见。

“这……太打扰了。”

“我们有义务保护你的安全。”

“要么你住咖啡馆？”

林彦俊冷不丁冒出这么一句。范丞丞笑了笑，心里漏了一拍。那是林彦俊的秘密基地，范丞丞都没在那边过过夜。

“我住自己家就好，一定保证准时到岗。”

“Evan，你的如意算盘打错了，陈先生根本不想跟你住一起啊。”

“喂，你说什么屁话。”

林彦俊瞪范丞丞。

“陈先生，你……可怜可怜我们俩兄弟。”

说完之后范丞丞朝林彦俊眨了眨眼，那人已经气到脸红。

“额……那我回去收拾一下行李。真是多有打扰。”

“不会，这样我也比较安心。”

 

 

“还是不放心他？”

陈立农走后，林彦俊问范丞丞。

“Evan，你觉得兄弟之间动手难，还是爱人之间动手难。”

“兄弟吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为杀了爱人之后可以殉情。但是杀了兄弟不到殉情那一步，却永远活在痛苦中。”

“够深刻啊。”

“你别打马虎眼，到底有没有证据啦。”

“那陈立农是你兄弟还是？”

“……他到底是哪边的人？范丞丞，你不要这样拐弯抹角试探我了。”

“你不是一直在推理吗？自己去找答案。”

“所以监控到底有什么问题？”

“我的电脑密码你知道。”

 

4.

 

唐·柯里昂的情况终于稳定了。

谢天谢地，林彦俊像Happy一样趴在他的床边，话还没讲几句眼泪动不动就要掉下来，看得老教父心疼又想笑。范丞丞也是欣慰的，只要父亲还活着，那些虎视眈眈的黑暗就不会太轻举妄动。

陈立农为了避嫌先行离开病房。随着和林彦俊范丞丞的关系越来越好，他对于刺杀这件事就越发心虚紧张，甚至开始害怕上司下达指令。

 

入住柯里昂家的第一天，他是在林彦俊房间里睡得。

范丞丞说客房东西太多，还没整理出来，让他在林彦俊屋里凑合一晚，反正林彦俊最近跟他睡在一起。

陈立农并未多想，毕竟在他面前这两个人一直是以兄弟相称。谁想睡到半夜的时候他突然被身边窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，第一反应就是把那人控制住。

“嘶……散打冠军你轻点……”

林彦俊痛得挤眉弄眼。

“你这是干嘛？”

“Adam临时有事出去了，我不太敢一个人睡觉，又害怕你嘲笑我，所以……”

“二公子你怪癖还真多哦。”

“嘘……我的秘密都被你知道了，你很危险。”

“怎样，要灭口哦？”

“那没有，在你面前我手无缚鸡之力。”

“等柯里昂先生的情况稳定之后，是不是接回家更安全？”

陈立农其实动了恻隐之心，他必须加大自己刺杀的难度，才有可能把命中率降低，就算失败了也情有可原。只是话说到一半林彦俊突然靠过来，鼻息轻碰在自己的锁骨上，他觉得嗓子发干，后半句话都沙哑了。

“嗯，跟医生确认好后肯定会尽快接回来的。谢谢你。”

“我真是好员工，千方百计给老板节省成本。”

“哈哈。老板困了，员工能抱抱老板吗？”

“这话听起来怎么这么奇怪。”

“像那天晚上一样亲亲老板也行。”

林彦俊的手拽住陈立农的圆领T恤，笑盈盈看着他，并没有凑上去的意思，而是等着猎物自己上钩。

 

 

其实在病房里，唐·柯里昂已经跟陈立农交心聊过了。

老教父是什么人？但凡是跟他打过交道的，不论三教九流还是名门贵族都对他敬佩几分，就算是陈立农的顶头上司坐在这里，也未必能跟他过上几个来回。

“Evan这孩子就是被我宠坏了。”

唐·柯里昂三个问题就搞清楚了陈立农感兴趣的话题，不是这位小警察笨，是老教父太有手段。

唐·柯里昂敞开心扉从自己创业那时候说起，一直讲到亲生儿子的死亡和对范丞丞与林彦俊的教育，让同样也是孤儿的陈立农十分动容。

陈立农被唐·柯里昂的大气隐忍和聪明勇敢深深震撼。他突然想起来警校毕业的那天对着国旗宣誓的场景：为了正义、为了国家奉献一生。

但是，正义让他杀人，这还算正义吗？与此同时，范丞丞和林彦俊查处内奸的过程也让他发现警局内部并没有他想象的那么简单。

体制内的腐烂之手伸到黑帮去扩大腐烂，从某种程度上来讲，他好像在帮忙加速这种腐烂。

 

 

范丞丞把陈立农朝警察点头的监控片段放了三遍。

“我没有瞎。够了。”

林彦俊的脸突然就垮掉了，查来查去没想到陈立农竟然是警方的人。

“刚才谁要听我安排来着？”

“你既然这么讲，计划肯定已经出来了。”

“你的成长速度真是让我刮目相看。”

“父亲的情况越来越好了，他知道你逼我杀人，肯定会惩罚你。”

“你害怕什么？我没让你杀他啊，现在这个情形杀警察是弱智干的事儿。”

“我要跟父亲告状。”

“Evan，告诉我你的想法。”

“我很生气，行走江湖这么多年，没想到被条子耍了。”

“我觉得他把你当朋友的，甚至不仅仅是朋友。”

“我以为你不care这种个人感情。”

“你觉得我们是什么感情？”

“嗯……虽然没有血缘关系但是比亲人还亲，又能像朋友一样交流的……兄弟？”

“原来你的定义这么明确。”

“干嘛突然问这个，太肉麻了，受不了。”

“想听听看我对你的看法吗？”

“数落我的话可以不用讲。谢谢。”

“父亲跟我交代过，你是他认定的教父继承人。”

“干嘛？他喝多了吧。”

“唐·柯里昂是最聪明的人，他从一开始就规划好了一切，智商测试你的分数比我高，但是你小时候太冷漠，他希望你是性格完整的，所以一直用这种办法保护着你。”

林彦俊被范丞丞的话说到心坎上了。他知道自己杀人之后状态上的细微变化，甚至惊讶于听到陈立农是警方卧底之后的冷静。

“但是父亲有一点没算进去，只不过问题也不大，甚至会让你教父的位置坐得更稳。”

“什么？”

“我啊，我会尽全力保你周全。”

“我也是，Adam.”

林彦俊真诚看着范丞丞。

“那你会殉情吗？”

范丞丞却是看着地板跟他讲话。

 

 

【尾声】

范丞丞和林彦俊已经决定先对马里诺动手了。

今天下午三点就约了他们的妹夫谈毒品生意。林彦俊这边事成之后，范丞丞那边立刻把妹妹接回家。其实林彦俊早就看马里诺不顺眼了，既然野心这么大心还这么狠，就要付出相应的代价。

这次行动他还带上了陈立农。

 

 

“我会让陈立农变成我们的人。”

林彦俊一大早就把范丞丞从睡梦中摇醒。

 

林彦俊当然知道范丞丞对他的情感，他同样也摸透了陈立农。

就像最初唐·柯里昂选中林彦俊的理由一样：他是天生的黑道命。

 

下车去找马里诺之前，林彦俊靠在陈立农的肩膀上，左手伸进他的西装外套，从他腰带上的枪套摸到腰间的软肉。

陈立农抓住他不安分的手放在嘴边啄了一下。

这是他第一次亲吻教父的左手。

 

 

【第一部完】


End file.
